Secrets!
by Twilightluver521711
Summary: Edward and Bella use to date in middle school...secretly. that is, until edward took it too far, causing bella to move away. Years laters she's back, hotter, and confident! Full summary inside! Remake! REview now! E/B R/Em A/J
1. Prologue

**_Summary: _****_Bella and Edward are dating…secretly. Edward doesn't want anyone to know because he's Mr. Sex on legs Edward Cullen, while Bella is Mrs. Clumsy, dorky, nerdy girl nobody likes. So they have conditions. Conditions where Edward can kiss, and go out with other girls, while Bella can only hang out with other guys…as friends. _**

**_But soon Bella is sick and tired of Edward acting like he hates her, and calling her names so Bella finally breaks it off, and moves to Jacksonville to live with Renée. _**

**_But three years later, Edward and Bella are now juniors, and Bella is back, And Edward turned into a player. Then he soon spots the new Bella, he wants her…badly. But Bella made a promise to herself to not fall for another jerk…especially the same jerk that broke her heart deeply. _**

**_But Edward doesn't give up! He's dying to get to know the new bella, and hopefully fall for the girl who took his heart years ago... secretly _**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own twilight, or any of its characters however, I do own the plot, and the situations the characters end up in…so please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's P.O.V<strong>

_**Eighth Grade**__**(hopefully I did my math correctly.)**_

My mind was filled with multiple questions. I was wondering why Edward and I are even dating when he doesn't want to be seen with me. Or when he says I'm beautiful, if he's just lying. Maybe he's just with me to figure out my deepest, and darkest secrets, just so he can tell the whole school. Now tears were forming in my eyes just at the thought of it. I tried my hardest to get them to go away, but it wasn't working. Edward was so complicated some times. One minute he's telling me I'm beautiful, then the next he's calling me a fat, ugly bitch in front of Lauren, and his "Posse." I should just face the facts, and do what Alice has been telling me to do for months and just break up with him. It's just hard because sure, he's an ass to me in front of his friends, but when we're alone, he's just the sweetest thing! He tells me I'm beautiful, and showers me with kisses…but maybe it's all just a big, fat lie.

But I needed to know the truth, so I did the first thing that came to mind, and called Alice. Alice was my best friend, and Edward's twin sister. She is also the only person that knows about our relationship. She'd tell me if Edward was using me, or not, If he liked me, or not. She'd tell me anything…even if it hurts.

I quickly picked up the home phone that Charlie had set up in my bedroom, and typed in Alice's phone number, which I kindly memorized. _623.725.8924. _**(Fake number, I just made it up, so if its your real number, congrats on making my story!)**

Alice finally picked up after four rings.

"What's do you need Bella?" Alice sang into the phone, and I chuckled. Alice always knew when I needed something.

"Um Alice? I need to ask you some questions about…your brother." I whispered, as I heard Alice sigh over the phone.

"Okay…I'll have Esme come pick you up!" she sang into the phone, and my eyes widened. _I couldn't see Edward! Especially since I'm going over there to discuss our relationship with Alice. _

"What? No! I can't go over there!" I screamed, and Alice started giggling.

"Oh, Bella! Don't worry! Edward already left to hang out with Emmett. He'll be home in about two hours." She whispered into the phone, and I sighed in defeat. Alice is so aggressive!

"Fine! But I leave before he shows up!" I demanded, and Alice squealed.

"Okay! Esme, and I will be over in ten!" she squealed before hanging up. I just chuckled, and set the phone back down on the receiver. _Alice is so complicated! She knows what's wrong, yet she acts like she knows nothing. _

I just shook the thought off, and ran my fingers through my slightly, tangled hair. I had to make sure I looked decent before I went over to Edward's house. The house filled with expensive, overpriced furniture and beautiful decorations.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

The home phone rang, and quickly ran over to it, knowing that it was Alice calling from outside.

"I'll be down in a minute." I shouted over the phone before hanging up, and running downstairs. I quickly slid on a pair of flip-flops, and then ran outside.

I gave Esme a warm smile, before sliding into the backseat of Carlisle's red Mercedes. Alice just smiled, and gave me a small hug before letting me buckle my seat belt.

"Oh well hello dear! You look great today!" Esme complimented, and my cheeks started burning. Nobody knows what compliments, and embarrassment does to me…_accept Edward. _

"Thank you Esme." I mumbled as I starred down at my hands. Esme just chuckled as she pulled out of my driveway.

"So, Bella, as soon as we get to my house we can "talk," and then we can watch titanic!" Alice squealed, and I frowned. _Titanic? Seriously?_

"Alice! Titanic is like, four hours long! I wanted to get home before…you know!" I mumbled through my clenched teeth, and Alice groaned in frustration.

"Fine! Then we'll watch legally blonde!" she squealed, and I just sighed. _Of course! It's always legally blond, titanic, or gossip girl._

"Fine! But I get to pick the snacks this time!" I demanded, and Alice crossed her arms over her chest, frowning. I smiled as we pulled into Alice's driveway.

As soon as Esme parked, I quickly hopped out, and started walking towards their front door, soon joined by Alice. I gave her a warm smiled as she linked our arms together, and pulled me inside.

"Bella! Come on!" Alice demanded as she pulled me up the stairs, and into her bedroom. I just rolled my eyes as she pushed me down on her bed, and drowning me with questions.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Alice asked, sitting down beside me. I just looked down as my hands, and took a deep breath.

"Well…it's about Edward." I whispered while looking up at Alice, then down at my hands again.

"Yeah…I figured that much." She whispered, and I sighed.

"It's just…I feel that…I'm not sure if he really likes me…for me!" I whispered while playing with a hangnail that was on my thumb.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, and I looked up, into her eyes. They were filled with curiosity.

"It's just…I have the feeling that Edward is…using me! That he's just with me to find out my deepest, and most darkest secrets so he can just…tell them to Lauren." I whispered sadly while looking at my hands. Alice soon started rubbing my back, trying to relax me but it wasn't working.

"Oh, Bella. I can honestly say that Edward really does like you. Why does he treat you, his girlfriend, like crap? I have no idea! But I do know that he really does like you." She assured me, and I smiled. I was glad to know how Edward truly felt about me.

"Thanks Alice." I whispered while throwing my arms around her neck, and pulling her close. Alice was the best person in the world as the moment. Nobody could ever replace her!

"Anytime! Now, lets go watch a movie!" she demanded as she pulled me downstairs, and into the den. I just groaned as she popped the legally blonde DVD into the DVD player, and pressed play. Then I smiled as I walked into the kitchen.

"Go ahead! Pick the snacks!" she demanded, and then groaned. I just chuckled as I walked over to the pantry, and pulled out a bag of popcorn.

I quickly opened the package, and popped it into the microwave.

Then something clicked in my mind, and I walked back into the pantry, and grabbed the best thing that goes together with popcorn…_chocolate icing!_

I smiled and then grabbed the popcorn out microwave, and dumped it into a glass bowl. Then I quickly grabbed some salt, and dumped it on the popcorn.

But just as I set the saltshaker down and then two, cold arms wrapped around me, and I gasped.

"Hello." A soft, musical voice said into my ear, and I shivered. I knew that voice anywhere.

"Hello Edward." I said coldly as I pushed him away from me, grabbing the bowl of popcorn, and walking into the den.

I walked over to the loveseat, and plopped down, glaring at Alice.

"What?" she asked innocently, and I frowned as I glared at her.

"You told me Edward wasn't going to be here!" I mumbled through my clenched teeth, and Alice's eyebrows furrowed.

"I didn't think he would be! Sorry." Alice apologized. I just sighed and popped a piece of popcorn into my mouth. It wasn't sweet enough, so I decided to get some icing…but I couldn't find it. _God! Where is it? _I thought and then it came to me! _I left it in the kitchen…where Edward is!_

I just gulped as I stood up, and set the popcorn on the coffee table before walking back, over to the kitchen. But I froze in front of the kitchen door before walking in. I took a couple of deep breaths, and walked back into the kitchen, but the sight before me caused me to gasp.

The sight before me broke my heart even more. I was face to face with Edward, holding Lauren in his arms…while kissing her deeply, and passionately. I tried swallowing the lump in my throat, but couldn't. My eyes started to water, and my lip quivered. I couldn't stand looking at them anymore so I did what I do best, and ran!

I ran straight out of Esme's huge mansion, and into the forest near by. I didn't even care where I was going; I need to get the hell out of here!

I ran through many trees, and bushes while the tears spilt over. I was soon out of breath, and started walking.

I guess my clumsiness decided to kick in, because the next thing I knew, I was on the dirty, smelly, forest floor, quietly sobbing to myself.

Everything was just so complicated! I don't know why the sight of Edward kissing Lauren upset me. I see them kissing all the time at school, but I guess when I saw her in his house, it broke my heart even more. I mean Lauren is beautiful, popular, skinny, and she has Edward. And I'm just Bella, chubby, nerdy, ugly, and unpopular. But I have…_Edward? _

I'm not even sure anymore if Edward is mine or not. When we kiss it just isn't the same! It's really disgusting how I'll just sit there, and watch Edward make out with Lauren, but once she leaves, he'll start making out with me. I hate it when he has the taste of cheap lip balm on his lips.

I guess I didn't even realize how upset I was. Or how it turned from day, to night, is just a matter of minutes. It was kind of creeping me out, just sitting there…alone…in the dark…_alone!_

I quickly took a look around, to see if I could find my way out of the forest, but I couldn't see anything. All there was surrounding me, were tall, pine trees, and wet, moist piles of leaves on the floor. My eyes started to water again as I thought about some animal, just coming out of the darkness, and eating me alive. I could never put up a fight. Heck! I couldn't even walk on a flat surface without tripping!

But I needed to get out there, so I quickly stumbled to my feet, and took small baby steps towards the direction I came from. I carefully watched where I stepped because I didn't want to end up tripping again. _That would stink!_

But I just kept walking. I guess I was to busy watching my feet, that I wasn't watching where I was going, and ran into a tree, causing me to stumble backwards. But just as I was about to fall, to cold hands grabbed mine, and kept me steady. I just smiled and…_wait! Trees don't have arms!_

My eyes quickly widened, as my head quickly shot up, only to look into a pair of green eyes that I didn't want to be looking in again. My smiled immediately turned into a frown as I pulled away from his grasp, and stepped back a few steps.

"Bella! What the hell?" Edward screamed, and I flinched.

"What Edward?" I said coldly as I tried to walk away, but Edward just wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me to his chest.

"Why are you in the woods? Esme had me go looking for you!" he asked coldly, and I just shook my head, as I tried to get out of his grasp, but failed. He just wrapped his arms around me even tighter.

"Edward! Let me go!" I said coldly as I squirmed in his grasp.

"No…Bella why are you in the woods?" he asked, raising his voice, as I finally managed to escape from his grasp.

"Because I didn't want to be in your goddamn house!" I screamed at him before walking away. I quickly picked up the pace, trying to get rid of Edward, but he'd just catch up every time.

"Bella! Stop!" Edward demanded, and now I was furious.

"You know what Edward? Maybe I don't want to stop! Maybe I'm walking away from you on purpose! Maybe I don't want to see, or speak to you! Ever thought of that?" I screamed as I stood facing him. Then I looked into his eyes, trying to find something. But all I found was curiosity, and anger.

"Why are you acting like this?" Edward asked harshly, and that finally did it!

"Acting like this! Why are you acting like that! Why are we even dating!" I screamed, and Edward had a pained expression on his face.

"Bella I…" he started but soon closed his mouth, not knowing what to say as tears were forming in my eyes.

"You know what Edward? I'm done!" I screamed while turning around walking away, but Edward caught up to me, and jumped in my way, blocking me from going anywhere.

"What? Bella! No…you can't do this!" he screamed while gripping my shoulders, and squeezing tightly. _It really hurt. _

"Owe…Edward." I whimpered out, and Edward squeezed even tighter.

"No Bella! Stop it! Stop acting like I don't care about you!" he screamed, and I winced under his touch.

"Edward!" I whimpered out again as a few tears ran down my face, but Edward still didn't let go of me.

"Bella!" he screamed through his clenched teeth and squeezed my shoulders even tighter. It hurt like hell, so I did the first thing that came to mind, and kicked him where the suns don't shine. Edward quickly let go of me as he fell down on the ground, in pain.

"You know Edward, at first I thought you were a nice, handsome, sweet guy but now…I think you're just a mean, ugly, bitter person! I hope you die old, and alone you asshole!" I screamed at him before running away, ignoring the many calls from Edward.

Now tears were streaming down my face like the Nile River as I slowed down my pace, and walked through the forest. I took a quick look around but all I saw was pitch black.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call from behind, so I took a quick look behind me and saw that he was just a few feet away, so I quickly ran away from him.

"Bella…please! I'm sorry." He called, and I froze. _Did Edward Cullen just apologize? No! It's all just a lie!_

"Bella…please." Edward pleaded as he stood behind me. I just swallowed the lump in my throat and turn around to Edward, whose shirt was now covered in mud, and dirt.

"What?" I said coldly, and Edward sighed while setting on hand on my shoulder. I winced and Edward quickly pulled his hand away as his eyes widened at the fresh new bruises that were forming.

"Oh my god! Bella…I'm sorry." Edward apologized as he gently traced his fingertips over one of my bruises.

"Whatever." I mumbled, and Edward pulled his hand away, and gently pulled my head up from my chin, making me look at him.

"Bella…I'm am so sorry!" he apologized, and I just shrugged.

"We should get home. Lauren's probably looking for you." I whispered as I looked down at my feet again.

"Oh…Bella! I'm sorry."

"Oh, no! It's okay! To everyone she's your girlfriend, and I'm just a freak. Don't worry I'm used to It." I assured him before walking away and letting a few tears falls.

"Bella…I'm sorry." He whispered, and I just shook it off.

"Yeah…it's okay…really! Go back to you girlfriend…I have to go pack." I told him before turning around.

"Pack?" he said as his eyes widened.

"Yeah…I didn't tell you. Um…I'm moving to Florida to live with Renee for a few years." I whispered, and gulped.

"When do you leave?" he whispered.

"Tomorrow." I mumbled, and Edward looked down at his feet.

"That's soon." He mumbled.

"That's the point…I'm leaving tomorrow Edward…and I'm not coming back for three years. I'm actually glad I saw you kiss Lauren…now I don't have to cry over you at night." I mumbled, and Edward's head shot up.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Edward…I'm sorry but…I can't do this anymore! We're over…and I'm leaving! Now you can be happy with Lauren." I whispered.

"But I'm happy with you!" he shouted.

"Well I'm not!" I shouted back and Edward gave me a pained expression.

"You're not happy?" he whispered, and I shook my head.

"No…I'm not Edward! I'm miserable!" I shouted and Edward looked up at me, with a pained expression.

"Why?" he asked sadly, causing my hands clenched into fists.

"Because my boyfriend is a complete jackass! Edward…do you ever notice how much it hurts when you call me a freak? Or fat? Or how about an ugly, fat bitch? Do you?" I screamed and Edward looked away, ashamed.

"That's what I thought!" I screamed before running away from Edward.

Now tears were streaming down my face like the Nile River, and I was too upset to care where I was going. I just needed to get away from Edward, and fast!

He was a nothing except a complete jackass who doesn't care that I'm leaving. He never cared…so why did I?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! If you don't review, I think my stories terrible! By the way, it'll be three years later in the next chapter…and maybe Edward's point of view…but I'll only do Edward's point of view if you ask…so review!<strong>

**Oh, and please review because if you don't I think I'm a terrible writer, and I feel bad, so I delete my stories most of the time because I only get like one review per chapter…so please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter's main question!<strong>

Team Edward, or team Jacob?

**I really want to know if there's more team Edward, or team Jacob…and if you really want to know…I'm ****TEAM Jacob! **

**I love Jacob! ****So please don't hate me because I'm not team Edward…trust me, I love Edward, but like Jacob better!**

**Oh, did you see the full trailer for Breaking Dawn online? It's so great! I can't wait for it to come out, review if you're excited, or you love my story! **


	2. Chapter 2: Moving

**Secrets**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**Moving**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella-<strong>

I wore up to the smell of my favorite breakfast. Blueberry pancakes, bacon, hash browns, and sunny side up eggs. A smile appeared on my face as I walked into the kitchen, and saw my mother cooking hash browns on the stove. The dinning room table was filled with my favorite breakfast foods, and a glass of chocolate milk waiting for me. My favorite.

I sat at the chair I usually sat at, and tried ignoring the fact that something was up as I dug into my pancakes that were set up on a plate in front of me. I moaned as I tasted the blueberry goodness inside my mouth. It was drenched in blueberry syrup you could only get on the other side of town. That's when I _knew _something was up. Renee never got me my special syrup unless something bad was going on, or she was hiding something. Oh well. If something was going on, I might as well finish my breakfast.

I sipped on my chocolate milk as Renee gave me a warm smile, and scraped some hash browns onto my plate. I thanked her as I covered them with ketchup. I took a bite, and moaned loudly. Renee chuckled to herself as she took a seat next to me.

"Good morning, sweetie. Have a nice sleep?" she asked warmly, and I sighed. The suspense was killing me, and I just _had _to know what was going on. She was probably pregnant, or we were moving. Please be pregnant. I could _leave. _I grew up in this house, kind of. Three years is growing up to me. Sure I wasn't born here, or spend most my life here, but it felt like growing up here. I had friends, family..._a life. _Stuff I didn't have in Forks. Sure, I had family, charlie...but that's pretty much it. Alice was my only friend unless you count Edward, but he wouldn't even give me the time of day unless we were in closed walls. I'm glad I got out when I did.

"Morning, whats all this?" I asked suspiciously, biting in a strip of bacon. Rene smiled as if she had no idea what was going on, and it irritated me.

"what? I can't make a nice breakfast for my daughter I love soo much?" she said in awe, pinching my cheek. I frowned hard, and glared at my plate.

"Seriously mom. What's up? I'm going to find out soon anyways." I demanded, and Renee stared at me hard.

"Nothing. I don't know what you mean." she insisted, and I gritted my teeth. My fingers clenched my fork tightly as I loudly stabbed my eggs. I shoved them into my mouth, angry and chewed loudly just to annoy her. She gave me a disgusted look, but just ignored me. Dammit! She was good, and she knew it.

"Whatever Mom. If it was so horrible that you had to hide it from me, then I should know. Ah, I'm not hungry anymore. Thanks, I guess." I snapped, slamming my fork down, and stomping towards my room when I heard my mothers faint voice.

"he job a new job." she whispered, and I stopped walking. Who got a new job? Phil? Charlie, maybe? Why would somebody getting a new job be so horrible that she'd have to hide it?

"Who got a new job?" I asked, walking towards her, sitting back down. She sighed, and downed the glass of wine she was sipping earlier. Isn't it too early to drink?

"Phil did. He was playing a game of baseball with a few buddies of his the other day when some agent guy came up to him, and offered him a job as the new pitcher for the Sharks. You wouldn't know them, they're some college team or something...but it's a start. They offered him a starting bonus of twenty _grand _Bella. _Twenty. _That's a _lot _of money." she explained, and the smile on my face grew. Twenty grand? They could send me to college for a year or two, or buy me a better car. Sure, I love my BMW, but I've always wanted a purple Volvo, or a Blue Porsche. Crap. Don't get _too _excited Bella.

"That's great mom! I don't know why you'd hide it from me, I mean..._twenty grand?_ That's a big deal. I don't know why you'd hide this from me." I asked confused, and she sighed. Shit, what's the catch?

"That's just it Bella. The jobs in Virginia. We'd have to move, and after that we'll probably have to move again." all the blood from my face drained, and my heart stopped. Moving? I couldn't move! My life is here!

"Mom, a job opportunity is great, but I can't _just _move to Virginia! My life is here Renee. My friends, my family, my car...damn, I'm the cheer leading captain for god's sake! I can't just..._leave."_ I was on the urge of tears, and Renee looked like she was going to cry.

"Please Bella, don't cry. I'm _so _sorry, I am. But with me getting laid off, and Phil making only ten dollars an hour, I don't know we're going to pay our bills. This is an _amazing _opportunity, and we'd be crazy to pass it up." she said softly, and I let a tear slip. I nodded slowly, and took a shaky breath.

"fine. I understand. Really, I do. I just hope my life in Virginia is as great as the life I have here." I said in a slightly happy voice, and Renee just bit her lip. God, what else?

"Bella...you're not moving to Virginia." she said slowly, and my eyebrows furrowed. Not going to Virginia?

"What? I don't understand. I can't stay home alone, I'm still a minor." I argued, and she chuckled. Rene, I don't think this is a laughing matter.

"Bella...i called charlie, he's offered to let you move in with him." she offered, and my jaw dropped. I haven't thought of going back to forks ever. I left my life there behind, and I'm proud of it. I hated my life there, and don't want it back.

"Renee! No! Please...don't do this to me!" I begged with tears going down my face furiously. She looked guilty, and looked at her hands.

"I'm so sorry Bella. We'll be traveling a lot with his new job, and it isn't fair to you. You should be able to have a life without moving every couple months. Please, respect my decision. I didn't do this to hurt you." she explained, and I shook my head. I wiped the tears away, and took a breath.

"It's fine. Really. I didn't just come here to get away from that life, but it's fine. Don't worry about me. I'll just go pack." I whispered before running into my bedroom, and slamming the door. I shoved my headphones in my ears and blared the music, ignoring Renee's calls. I hate her. So much for doing this to me. Sending me back to hell.

**-o-**

I breathed in the smell of forest pine, and cool air as I stepped off the plane. I was pushed, and shoved by random people, but I just brushed it off. I saw down, and started playing angry birds on my phone. I couldn't pass the fifteenth level, and it was really irritating me. That stupid pig would not die!

"Damn you evil pig!" I muttered under my breath as I shot the bird perfectly, knocking down the house, and killing the last pig. I smiled huge, and flung my arms up in the arm.

"YES! Take that you little piece of crap birdie! Aha, I'm the champ!" I sang, ignoring the looks I got from other people around me. They can go eat it for all I care.

I heard a deep laugh from behind me, and just concentrated on my game. I felt somebody sit down in the chair next to me, but I didn't bother looking. I aimed another bird perfectly, and was about to let go when my message box popped up, causing my bird to fly in some random direction. I clenched my phone in angry, and I cursed under my breath. Damn you whoever texted me!

My angry let me as I saw that it was my old friend Jake. It was also one of my friends from Forks, but we never hung out. He lived down at the reservation, and Charlie was too busy to take me. Billy couldn't drive, and his sister was too busy with her boyfriend, and studies.

_Hey Bells. I got a surprise for yah. ;)_

my eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and I quickly tapped back a response on my Iphone.

_A surprise? How? _Jake didn't know I was coming back to Forks, and I didn't tell him so I didn't know what kind of surprise he would give me.

_Yes, a surprise silly. ;P_

I was about to respond when another message popped up.

_Look beside you. _

He texted, and I was truly confused. Looked beside me? My head quickly snapped beside me, and saw an old man eating a donut and reading a newspaper. What the heck?

_What? An old man? _

'one new message'

_Other side dork. ;p_

oh. I looked beside me, and saw a very amused man sitting besides me. I looked at him confused, and quickly texted Jake.

_What? It's some random man. He's HUGE! _

I texted, and the man besides me laughed. Then I heard a deep, husky voice.

"Forget texting, Bella...it's me. Jake." the man told me, and my eyes widened in shock. Could it be? The handsome, muscular man was actually my skinny best friend I've loved since I was five?

"Jake?" I whispered with tears in my eyes, and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. He laughed in my neck, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He was so warm...and soft.

"I've missed you bells." he whispered, and I nodded.

"I've missed you too, Jake. Trust me, it was nice to know somebody in Forks still cared about me." I whispered, and he shook his head.

"Bella, please stop talking about you self like that. You're wonderful. Trust me. Don't let some douche bag like _Cullen _get you down." he gritted, and I sighed. I smiled at him, and bit my nail.

"you're right. I'm sorry. It's just...a lot of memories here." I whispered, taking it all in. Jake sighed, and pulled me into his side.

"Yeah...well, charlie was called in last minute, and asked me to pick you up. That alright?" he asked sweetly, and I smiled big.

"More than alright." I smiled before grabbing my bag, and walking out to Jake's Rabbit. It was gray, and all fixed up. It looked good.

"Like it?" he asked, motioning towards it, and grabbing my bag. I nodded, and smiled at him.

"No. I love it." I said sweetly, and he laughed. I quickly got into the passenger seat, and strapped on my seat belt. We were then off, and driving.

I looked around the car, and saw that the seats were leather, and Jake had a pink forest air fresher hanging on the mirror. He had a stereo in the middle of the car, and I motioned towards it.

"You mind?" I asked sweetly, and he smiled.

"Sure, go ahead." he said sweetly, and I smiled. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket, and hooked it up to the stereo. I clicked on shuffle, and some cold play came on. I began watching the trees, and houses pass by as we drove. Jake pulled up to a red light, and sighed.

"Well, this light takes forever so we'll be here for a few minutes." he complained, and I laughed.

"It's fine." I mumbled. I live car rides. They were relaxing. Jake turned down the music a little, and I bit my lip.

"So, Bella...you haven't changed much since I've last seen you." he stated, and I groaned.

"Awe, man. That means I'm still a loser." I complained, joking and Jake frowned.

"You're not a loser...you're my loser." he joked, pulling me into him. I laughed when the light turned green. Jake began driving when a silver Volvo sped in front of us, causing Jake to slam on his breaks. I went slamming forward, being held back from my seat belt. I gasped loudly as Jake honked.

"Damn, sorry." Jake said sweetly, and I smiled.

"It's fine. Don't worry.' I whispered, but really I was mad.

_Stupid fancy silver Volvo driver._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review? Should I continue or no? I know it's short, but it'll be longer next time. Promise...only if you review. :D Thanks. -Madi<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward-<strong>

I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. I was thinking over my life, and realized how messed up it was. The first, and only love of my life, walked out three years ago, I'm wanted by every female in Forks, my parents are ashamed of me, and I have four colleges fighting over me. Damn, my life could be a soap opera.

I ran my fingers through my hair, and gripped the ends tightly. I sighed, and sat up straight. I heard my phone beep, and saw that it was a text from Lauren.

_Eddie! Where are you? You were supposed to be here five minutes ago!_

Shit! I totally forgot about my date with Lauren tonight! I quickly slipped on my shoes, and ran outside to my car. I quickly sped off towards Lauren's house. The light turned yellow, and I quickly sped up, cutting off a silver rabbit. They honked at me, and I just laughed.

I pulled up to Lauren's house, and knocked on her door. She opened the door, and was wearing a tight, short, very revealing red dress. My eyes widened, and she purred.

"hey Eddie. How about we forget our date, and have fun." she purred, and I smiled.

"Okay." I whispered, and she pulled me in by my collar.

This was my life. And I couldn't love it more.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but it's just a prologue on his life. Next chapter will be SOO longer! Anyways, i just wanted to say just because i'm team Jacob, doesn't mean Bella will end up with Jake. I'm team EdwardBella as a couple, but team Jacob as a person. **

**Review. :D**


End file.
